Forever Golden
by kitkat1003
Summary: Golden Freddy has arrived! In my AU of Foxy and Mikey, so you have to read that first to understand. Enjoy! ;) T because fnaf
1. It's Me

12:00am

* * *

Mikey sat in his office, messing with the fan on his desk. It was unbearably noisy, and when he took naps in the office, he had a hard time because of the fan. Finally quieting down the fan, he sat in his chair, ready to take a nap, when a noise caught his attention.

_The hell?_

He looked up, and a golden Freddy suit lay limp on the ground in front of him. It had no eyes, wiring sticking out of every corner. It seemed more child-like, softer fur, smaller body. It stared at him blankly, and Mikey took notice of the ragged hat and bowtie it wore, matching Freddy's, except dark blue in color. It's face jumped to right in front of him, and he found himself paralyzed as it glitched, mouth opening as it said one sentence.

**"It's me."**

It left, and Mikey did what any rational person would've done in his situation.

He screamed.

* * *

12:30am

* * *

Foxy was looking around his repaired cove, reminiscing on the good times, when he heard Mikey scream. Heart practically clenching in terror, if possible, he ran down the hallway as fast as he could, to find Mikey hiding under his desk, shaking like a leaf. The others came soon after, comforting the boy the best they could, Chika of course offering him a slice of pizza.

"Laddy, what's wrong? What happened?" Foxy asked, concerned. Mikey's voice shook when he replied.

"I wa..was in my office, when a golden Freddy suit came in! He nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mikey yelled, head resting on his knees. Freddy's eyes hardened, and a shadow cast over his face. He got up quickly, and walked away. Mikey watched, confused.

_Freddy?_

* * *

1:00am

* * *

Freddy went to the kitchen, searching for the specific cupboard. When he found it, he opened it up, searching for the suit he'd hidden all those years ago, back when they had been innocent, before death came and tore them apart. He backed away at the sight, or the lack thereof.

It was gone.

_"Freddy! Freddy! Can you believe it! The people love us!" A young bear exclaimed, eyes light blue and full of joy. Freddy chuckled quietly._

_"Why wouldn't they? You absolutely steal the show," he replied, sarcasm hidden so the other couldn't hear it. The bear blushed._

_"You're just saying that," He said quietly, shy nature getting the best of him. Freddy smiled warmly._

_"Tell you what, why don't I tell you another story before nightfall," He said, and the other bounced with joy, blue hat nearly falling off in the excitement._

_"Yaaaaaay!" He cried, hugging Freddy tightly. "Love you, big bro," He said softly into brown fur. Freddy hugged him back, silently marveling how the bear's fur shined like his heart._

_"You too, Goldy._

Freddy got up, eyes full of determination that only a big brother can have, and walked back to the office.

"Mikey, what did the golden suit look like? Did he say anything?" He asked curtly, and Mikey seemed to jump at the sound.

"It...I mean he, had wires poking out everywhere! He was missing his eyes too, and his jaw look unhinged. He only said one thing…" Mikey trailed off. "Why did you say it was a he?" He asked, and Freddy growled, angry and frustrated.

"What did he _say_,_** Mike**_!" His voice took on a darker tone, and Mikey flinched, backing away.

"He just said 'It's me,' and disappeared," he told him, looking up in fear. Freddy looked away, and Chika put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't think…" She began, and Freddy nodded, the two others gasping.

"Yeah. It's Goldy."

* * *

1:30am

* * *

Freddy left, and Mikey had a million questions. He started with the easiest.

"Who's Goldy?" He asked, and the others flinched at the name. Bonnie sighed.

"Goldy is… was Freddy's younger brother. Sweetest little thing, If I recall correctly," He said, eyes glazing over slightly, as though lost in a memory.

"Never knew the lad meself, since I was bought after he left," Foxy spoke up. Chika sighed fondly.

"He was younger than all of us in mindset, though he was with Freddy at the first restaurant, Fredbear's," She said, and another round of questions flew into Mikey's head.

"Another restaurant?"

Chika stared at him a moment, purple eyes studying his face, before replying.

"At first, it was just Freddy and Goldy performing; the Fredbear brothers, they were called," She began, and Bonnie took over, eyes hardening with something Mikey couldn't quite place.

Is that look… one of grief?

"They worked at the restaurant, Fredbears, until a man dressed in purple came," Bonnie said, and there was a look of self-loathing he placed on his fur, the color that a madman wore. "He messed with Goldy's systems, as the night-guard. The diner was closed, and they moved to a new location, bringing out Chika and I," He continued, before stopping as Freddy walked in.

"Then, the purple man took out Goldy's AI chip, and Goldy hit a parent, breaking the person's spine. They shut him down after that, and the purple man took out Goldy's eyes. I got them back, after I stuffed that piece of crap into a suit," Freddy said, and his voice was cold and angry, aged at the same time.

_"**F**red**dy**, **I** can't se**e**! What's going on?" Goldy yelled, voice fluctuating to a deep voice, holding his empty eye sockets as though it would bring back his vision. Freddy grabbed Goldy's hands, desperate to stop the wailing bear._

_"It's okay Goldy. I can help you! I can save you, don't worry!" He yelled back, trying so hard to get his baby brother to listen, because he was the big brother who would protect him and **why didn't he protect him he's the older brother.** Goldy growled, eyebrows narrowing into a glare, empty black eyes seemingly staring into concerned dark blue ones. A voice whispered in Freddy's ear._

_"You can't."_

_Goldy screeched._

Freddy shook off the memory, wanting to forget, to only remember how soft Goldy's fur was or how pure his light blue eyes were when they glowed.

_They're the same color as Mikey's_

Mikey was on his feet, big blue eyes that were so much like Goldy's it was painful.

"What about the chip?" He asked,shrinking under the sharp gaze of Freddy's glare.

"Gone."

Freddy wanted to scream at Mikey, wanted yell how it wasn't fair for the boy to open old wounds and remind him of how he failed, how he should've been able to find it, but he couldn't. Because, the AI chip wasn't missing, just like Goldy's smile or eyes weren't missing.

They were all gone.

* * *

3:00am

* * *

Mikey immediately took out his laptop as soon as the others left. He didn't like the aged look in Freddy's eyes, the way those eyes hid years of pain and guilt behind cold anger. He had started bringing the laptop over when he stopped using the doors. Since he didn't waste any power, he thought to spend some using the internet, something the new owners just put in.

**_Fredbear's Family Diner._**

_The diner features two animatronics, Goldy and Freddy, and Freddy often talks affectionately to the kids about his younger counterpart. Made as the Fredbear brothers, the duo is a wonderful attraction for families alike. Goldy is the younger bear, always staying close to the stage, as his personality portrays shyness. Freddy is loud and kind, very patient with his brother's silly antics, being the older brother. Often he will come off stage with pieces of cake to give to kids. Both wear top hats and bowties, Freddy's black and Goldy's blue. The pair, however, must be separated soon, due to recent events._

_Goldy has been malfunctioning, sometimes going off character, saying lines that weren't programmed. The owner's were going to repair him, but then, tragedy struck, or rather, Goldy did. A woman was going up to him to get a picture with him when he was leaving the stage. Many described the animatronics as holding his head, as though having a migraine. He told the woman to leave him alone, witness's said, but she persisted, and he hit her into a wall, breaking her spine. The woman was rushed to the hospital, and is being given compete given compensation for the accident._

_The company has decided to close the diner and open somewhere else, Goldy of course being replaced, and though the animatronics hurt someone, many people, and Freddy, will be said to see their golden friend go._

Mikey sighed, rubbing his face in tiredness, before looking to a new article.

_**Vincent aka Purple Man Prosecuted.**_

_Nicknamed the Purple Man, Vincent, the night guard at Fredbear's Family Diner, has been prosecuted for the tampering of the animatronic 'Goldy' while on watch. This new piece of evidence has suggested that the tampering is the reason the accident happened two weeks ago. Due to this conclusion, the restaurant has immediately pulled all charges from the accident onto Vincent, and the man will be behind bars for years. Unfortunately, he has gone missing since then, his whereabouts unknown. If you see this man, call the police immediately._

Mikey glared at the picture showing a man in a purple security outfit, sporting a wide lazy grin and white eyes with no pupils. He wore a gold badge, something that Mikey was glad he didn't have, and purple hair that matched his suit. His skin was dark, and there were bags under his eyes, showing that he worked late. Mikey scowled, glad Freddy had stuffed the man, and looking to the clock

* * *

5:50am.

* * *

He got up quickly.

_I've been on the internet for over two hours?!_

Cursing himself, he close the laptop and went to the stage to see the others getting on stage, Foxy to his cove.

"See ya tomorrow," He said, waving at them as they stood still. He walked out with a sigh.

_Just when I think I know everything about this place, I learn something new._

Freddy's dark expression played through his mind, and his face fell into a frown.

_I'm gonna have to fix this, aren't I?_

A little voice in his head said yes.

* * *

**Now how's that for an introduction chapter! So, Goldy is Freddy's younger brother, and the purple guy is an ass.**

**Wait, he's like that in the real game?**

**cool.**


	2. Don't you Remember?

Sitting in his house, Mikey went on his computer yet again to find information on Goldy, or rather, the purple man's home. If the AI chip wasn't in the restaurant, and if Mikey was right about how much Freddy cared for Goldy, _it wasn't in the restaurant, _then it would be in the purple man's last place of residence.

_His name was Vincent, right?_

Searching it on Google, he found an address. It was surprising, how quickly it was found, but he shrugged it off as it being the home of a convict, so it was more well known.

_**555 Fred Avenue**_

_Talk about ironic._

He got up, silently tiptoeing by his bedroom, girlfriend sleeping inside. He smiled as she mumbled absently, her messed up hair making her the cutest thing when she dreamed. He walked to his car, and drove to work.

Somehow, this was going to be a _long _night.

Mikey could feel it.

* * *

11:00pm

* * *

Freddy didn't move from the stage, angry and confused and hurt, but there was hope in his head because maybe Goldy could come back and maybe they could be a family again an-

No.

Freddy learned early not to hope. He learned when he thought Goldy would be okay the first time, back before Foxy was there, unknowingly taunting him with the fact that the fox was only there because Goldy _couldn't. _He learned when they found out they were killing people, just after Freddy had finally gotten used to having Foxy around around, just after the hole in his heart seemed to cover itself with a new family. And, he learned when Foxy bit Mikey, and for a moment he was _happy _it happened because Foxy couldn't take Goldy's spot anymore, before feeling the pain and horror and revulsion Foxy felt and watching the pirate scream and tear himself apart in sorrow and guilt and self loathing.

Then, Mikey came.

He waltzed in, innocent as the rest of the guards, maybe even more so than most, but changed their whole lives for the better. Then, Freddy hoped again, and it was such a wonderful feeling, that he didn't want it to ever go away.

But, there was no hoping with Goldy. Goldy was _**gone. **_ There were no more smiles that warmed his circuits to the point of almost overheat, no more cheeks that were tinged slightly pink to make him cuter, no more wide blue eyes that shined so bright it was blinding, and no more hugs that always made him smile. He couldn't hope that Goldy would be okay, because he knew that if he did it would rip him apart again, and he'd feel worse than before.

_That_ was something he could be sure of..

* * *

11:30pm

* * *

Chika and Bonnie reminisced about the day they met Goldy. It was two weeks before they shut down the diner, three weeks before Goldy was… not himself anymore.

_Chika had just woken up, Bonnie already awake and waiting for her to come online. There was no need for introduction, for they already had the names in their database, since they were a matched set. A brown bear, taller than Bonnie was, walked in._

"_Hello, I'm Freddy Fredbear-I mean, Fazbear," He introduced himself, fumbling over the last name, somewhat angry it was changed. Another figure, smaller and golden, peeked out from behind Freddy with fearful blue eyes that shined, waving quickly before ducking behind the brown bear. Chika and Bonnie smiled warmly, introducing themselves, not bothering to tell Freddy that they already knew who he was, because they were supposed to play together in a band. Chika, being the excitable chicken she was, peered behind Freddy to see the hiding figure, who happened to be a younger looking bear, design much like Freddy's, who she assumed was his brother._

"_And who's this?" She asked sweetly, and the bear looked ready to run, but calmed down at Freddy's soft chuckle and pat on the head. He pushed the bear forward, much to the bear's displeasure. _

"_This is my younger brother, Goldy," Freddy said, and Bonnie and Chika were puzzled that the name wasn't familiar in their database, but ignored it. It wasn't important._

"_Nice to meet you," A small, sweet voice mumbled, eyes hiding under light gold bangs as they stared up at the two. Bonnie blinked slowly, taking in the looks of the bear, from his golden fur with a touch of blush on the cheeks to his blue hat and bowtie that matched Freddy's, except for the color._

"_The same to you," He replied, and Goldy smiled shyly, his whole face seemingly glowing as he did so. Chika went up, her ever present smile almost faltering as she asked the important question._

"_You think we could be friends, because me and Bonnie would love to be friends with you."_

_Goldy seemed to ponder the question, staring at them with innocent eyes that looked through them, not at them. He smiled wide this time, face glowing so bright it was almost blinding, before answering._

"_I would love to be friends with both of you."_

* * *

12:00am

* * *

Mikey walked in, cursing as he did so. He was so close to being late, it was ridiculous. He often wondered how the owners figured out when he was late, but the one time he was they took away half his pay for that night, so he made sure to be on time. It was unnerving, how quiet was in the office, since Freddy seemed like he wanted to be left alone, the others too lost in their memories to pay attention to him. He suddenly wanted the fan to make noise again, the silence too much of a reminder of the nights where the four animatronics stalked the halls, trying to get through the doors to stuff him into a suit. The lights flickered, and Mikey grabbed his armrests in fear, praying that it would just be a joke, a prank the others were playing on him. A suit lay limp in front of his desk, and he screamed, eyes filled with fear as it stared at him with dead eyes.

Golden Freddy was back.

* * *

1:00am

* * *

Mikey was just barely able to remove his eyes from the limp suit to look at the others, who were banging on the windows and doors, which closed when Golden Freddy appeared, desperately trying to get in. Freddy had a look of pure horror on his face, banging the loudest out of all of them, while the others spared nervous glances at Freddy, before going back to trying to get in.

Unfortunately, the doors were made especially to keep them out.

Static began to play, loud and seemingly deliberate, and something possessed Mikey to click the recorder on his phone. Golden Freddy, or Goldy, Mikey remembered the others calling him, did nothing but stare at him this time, before doing his trademark call.

"_**It's me."**_

Then, he was gone.

The doors opened, and the others burst in, voices yelling, asking if he was alright, it getting louder and louder until he yelled at them to stop, breathing heavily in tiredness and fear. There was silence, sheemish apologies made, before Mikey picked up his phone and played the audio. The others listened with wide eyes, and Mikey noticed that there were clips of words in the static, almost as if it were being played backwards. He put the sound on rewind, and they listened, eyes growing wider still at the distressed, and to some familiar, voice that played.

"_FREDDY! Where are you?! I can't see! The bad man took my eyes! Why aren't you here?! Why'd you leave me all alone?! I'm scared Freddy! It's all dark! I hate the dark! You said you'd help me! Freddy, don't you understand who I am?! FREDDY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!...Please, Freddy, can't you see who it is?"_

Mikey grew more and more concerned as the recording came to a close, watching as Freddy remained frozen in the spot where he was watching, before they all heard the same voice whisper out a saying they'd listened to twice now, somehow showing up on rewind.

"_**It's me."**_

Silence.

Freddy's expression was neutral, blank, as though his brain shorted out, unable to process what was happening. They were all staring at him, Foxy slowly making his way over to block Mikey from Freddy's view, but Mikey could still see the bear.

And what he saw was _terrifying._

He'd seen a angry Foxy and an angry Doll, a killer Bonnie and Chika, and an insane Goldy.

They were nothing compared to the expression Freddy had on his face.

It was a mixture of rage, sadness, guilt, and horror somehow planted on an animatronic face. Bonnie grabbed Freddy by the arm and Freddy howled, growling and kicking and screeching as he fought back tears and anger, lunging to get to the recording, the only thing that held his baby brother's voice. There were moments when his eyes would flicker to black as he yelled words lost in all the noise the four were making, the other three trying to stop Freddy from having a mental breakdown. Mikey had always thought of Freddy as a strong, unbreakable person.

Some of his expressions now made him think of a madman.

Fear crept into his mind, paranoia hitting him with full force as he stepped back, because he didn't understand what was going on, and he couldn't shut them away because they weren't in some weird routine, Freddy was angry with a murderous expression on his face that reminded Mikey so much of his father's when he told him he was dropping out of high school and he was stuck in a room with four animatronics who were all yelling and screaming, so loud it was deafening and Mikey couldn't hear himself think. So, he did what he could to get away from it all.

He ran.

* * *

3:00am

* * *

It took a few minutes to calm Freddy down, to the point where the bear simply screamed until his vocal processor gave out. They laid him on the floor, comforting words softly reaching his ears. Tears stained his cheeks, luckily he had a clot to clean it off. They stared quietly down at him, their presence soothing his sorrow and anger. Freddy got up, brushing himself off and mumbling an apology. It wasn't often that he got into this sort of rage, anger that put Foxy's to shame, but now he could finally rely on the others, without guilt and shame. Foxy gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, before Chika spoke up.

"Where's Mikey?"

The three moved their heads to see what she was seeing, an empty chair and desk. Foxy, shaking a bit at the slight fear that came through him, looked to Freddy.

"He probably got scared of all the things happenin' tonight, and ran off," He said, and Bonnie nodded.

"He must of gone as far away from here as possible, someplace with a door, so…" He trailed off, and they all came to a startling conclusion.

"Backstage!"

Foxy ran.

* * *

3:30am

* * *

Mikey didn't know why he came here. In hindsight, it was a terrible idea, but he didn't dare leave the room. This was all too overwhelming, every thought of fear from the first week and this one here wrapping his head away from rationality. He looked to a Freddy Fazbear suit, and nearly gagged.

_It was filled!_

True, he'd seen two suits filled, but those were thrown away, and he hadn't seen them get filled, just a glimpse of the aftermath, so why was this one full? He walked toward it, touching the face mask, recoiling as it fell off. He retched, contents of his stomach spilling onto the floor, looking at the black hair and pale skin, wide eyes dripping with blood, scratches from the metal attachments everywhere, most of the skin gone. There was a phone, red, not just from the blood, held up to his ear, as though the man kept it until the very end.

_Phone guy?_

He hadn't listened to all of his calls, too busy thinking about the animatronics than the man who worked before him. He backed away as the suit fell apart, the man's limbs slipping off with the suit limbs, head lolling to one side. The front chest piece fell to the floor with a clatter, revealing a uniform that matched his own, nametag, nowhere to be found. There was _so much __**blood.**_

Goldy appeared, instead of the usual empty eye sockets there was a white pinprick in each, so familiar to how Freddy had looked when he was dragged away during his first week. It got up, creaking loudly, as if it hadn't moved from a sitting position in years, and picked up the face mask, looking to Mikey with a slight grin, one that hadn't disappeared from his face since Mikey first saw him. He was walking toward Mikey now, and Mikey backed into the corner, terrified and paralyzed and shaking. He heard footsteps down the hall.

_He was going to __**die!**_

Foxy burst in with a shout, tackling Goldy to the ground, Freddy and the others right behind him. Bonnie picked him up in his arms, passing him over to Chika, who backed away to the door. Goldy stopped struggling, staring up at Freddy with dead eyes, white pupils disappearing, before he flickered away.

"What, so the lad can teleport now?!" Foxy cried angrily. Freddy sighed, Bonnie smacking the fox over the head, who looked to where he was pointing. Freddy winced, along with the others, as they looked to the body and broken suit. Bonnie looked to Chika.

"Get him out of here. We'll take care of this," He told her. She nodded, and whisked the boy away.

* * *

4:30am

* * *

Chika took him to Pirate's Cove, and he relished the familiarity of the space. He felt most calm here, pushing the dark images to the back of his mind. It wasn't their fault, he kept reminding himself, but he still felt wary of the hulking Chika. She sat in the far corner, as though knowing how he felt. In truth, she did,because she knew how terrifying they were, remembering how scared she was of everyone, even herself, after she found out what they had done to the night guards. The day after, it was hard for her to look at anyone of them, to let kids touch her hands that had been instruments of death for many. However, Goldy was still on the loose, and she couldn't let Mikey get hurt. Not ever.

Mikey curled himself up into a ball, the pictures still there, right on the brink of his mind, ready to throw him into hysteria if given the chance. He wanted his shift to be over, to go home to Doll and fall into a dreamless sleep. He wanted to forget, to have the images that would haunt him for years to come disappear, along with the horror and revulsion. Foxy peeked in, somehow clean after taking care of...it.

"Ya alright lad?" He asked, and Mikey didn't trust his voice to speak, so he shook his head, because he wasn't okay, he just saw a man stuffed inside a Freddy Fazbear suit with blood everywhere and the skin was gone and he could see the skull and there was _so much blood._ Foxy tried to walk over to him, but the picture of a looming fox, jaws wide open, popped into his head, making him shiver, and so Foxy stopped.

"Are you going to walk home, Mikey? If so, I think you should call your girlfriend for a ride," Chika told him, but Doll was going to pick him up anyway, because she always did before she went to school. They didn't press further, and Chika whispered something to Foxy, probably about checking on the others, before going leaving the cove. Foxy walked as close as he could without Mikey going through a mental breakdown.

"Ya know we'd never do that to ya, right?" He asked, because he didn't want Mikey to fear them, just like anyone else who knew the truth. Mikey pondered the question, remembering all the ties they had said they wouldn't, the times Foxy jumped in to save him. He nodded.

* * *

5:50am

* * *

Mikey got up, shaking legs moving towards the entrance, and he waved to Foxy and to the others on stage, offering them a weak smile. They didn't return it, worried looks on their faces. A car horn honked outside, and Mikey saw Doll in their car, waiting. He ran out getting in with a sigh.

"Rough night?" She asked, and he could've sworn she sent a sparing glance at the animatronics on stage. He laughed bitterly.

"You have _no _idea."

6:00am


	3. I'll Bring You Some Memories

Doll looked worriedly at Mikey's sleeping form. She had no idea what had happened at Mikey's work, but she knew it was bad, if he was too lost in his thoughts to cover up his scars. It surprised her, to say the least, when he took off his hat and slid into bed. The scars were everywhere on his head, and she winced at the stitches that hadn't been removed. She sighed, making sure to leave Mikey lunch before leaving the house. She chuckled bitterly.

_I sure do know how to pick 'em._

* * *

Mikey woke up with a headache, head throbbing. He got up with a groan, putting on his clothes for the night shift. Checking the time, he sighed, looking in the kitchen, smiling at the meal prepared for him.

_Doll must've made it._

He ate it slowly, thoughts and images of last night processing in his brain, the pictures causing shivers to run down his spine. His thoughts went to the phone guy, heart thumping as the image flickered before his eyes.

_Is that really what would've happened to me, had I got caught?_

He shook away is fear, going back to his lunch, err, lunch slash dinner.

_Linner?_

He looked at the food, blood seemingly staining it, red covering his vision, and he threw the rest away, appetite lost. He thought about Goldy, about the man who turned him into _it._

_555 Fred Avenue isn't that far from here, only a few blocks…_

He got up, putting on a blue jacket that matched his uniform, sighing as he walked out of the apartment.

_God dammit._

He had a few hours, about four, until he had to go to work, and he knew Freddy wouldn't get over this, and it wouldn't hurt to look, so he took out his phone, looked up the directions, and walked to the house.

_**God **__**dammit.**_

* * *

7:00pm

* * *

He gulped, looking up at the building that loomed over him, shadow giving him chills.

_Creepy guy, creepy place._

Walking inside, he winced at the creaking door, and the creaking floors. Dust and cobwebs covered every inch of the place, the whole interior purple, from the furniture and walls and floors.

_The fuck is everything purple for?!_

A note, stained red, standing out in the purple room. He picked it up, reading the lettering with shaking hands.

_Hello, though I don't know your name_

_Why don't we play a game?_

A click was heard from throughout the building, causing Mikey to jump.

_The hell?!_

Walking up the stairs, he moved down the corridor, stopping when, with a yell of shock, three pendulum blades swinging at different paces, too close to run past. Lettering, written on the wall with dried blood, appeared on the wall behind them.

_It be a shame if you died,_

_is there another way that you can find?_

He looked around, feeling the wall, and fell into a doorway.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, hand throbbing.

_Fucking riddling psychopath._

Looking around, he saw tiles, pictures of terrifying creatures and objects drawn on them, some blank. Another note lay on the floor, glowing bright green in the dark room.

_One wrong step and you'll disappear,_

_what is the thing men most fear?_

Puzzled, since he was not the brightest of bulbs, Mikey thought carefully on the question.

_The thing men fear most? I don't know!_

A thought hit him like a train.

_The unknown!_

He carefully stepped on the blank tiles, the _unknown tiles, _walking to the other side of the hallway. There were ten pedestals, each with a chip on top. There was yet another message, Mikey assumed it was the last.

_One of these chips contain a golden heart,_

_make a mistake and you'll be torn apart._

He shivered, looking closely at the chips. They all glowed a gold color, but were shaped differently, with different sizes too. Three were shaped like actual hearts, so he focused on those. One was pristine, not a scratch on it, so he ignored it. If Goldy was as old as he thought he was, then there would be at least one dent on it. The other two were almost exactly alike, except one had Goldy written on it in bold letters, with a few more scratches on it.

_Dammit, which do I choose?_

He looked at the handwriting closely, being brought back into a memory.

_Mikey walked around the restaurant, and saw Freddy writing something on paper. Getting closer, he realized it was a note to management about raising his pay, signed by a forged signature of the original owner._

"_Freddy, you don't need to do that for me," He said, and the bear jumped, before rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

"_I know, I just thought you deserved more money, for what you've done for us," He replied, and Mikey laughed._

"_Don't worry about it, you old coot. I'm fine when it comes to money, okay?" He said, and Freddy nodded._

"_Okay."_

He shook himself away from his thoughts, looking at the familiar handwriting. He sighed.

_Ahh, what the hell._

He grabbed the chip with the label.

Silence.

_**CRACK.**_

"SHIT!" He yelled, running out of the room, past the riddles, to the front of the house. The building seemed to crumble behind him, and as soon as he got out, the whole thing collapsed. He gasped, taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Keyword tried.

_I fucking __**hate**_ _rhymin' shit, and fuckin' crazy guys who try and __**kill**_ _me, and all this other shit!_

Sighing angrily, he called Doll on his phone.

"_Mikey?"_

"Hey, Doll, ya think you could pick me up and drive me to work? I'm at 555 Fred Avenue," he asked in a sickeningly fake sweet tone.

"_What the hell are you doing there?! You know what, nevermind. I'll be there in a second."_

Mikey looked to his watch out of habit, checking the time.

* * *

10:30pm

* * *

_This is going to be a long night._

_**Again.**_

* * *

Freddy watched as the cleaners left, each person offering a spare glance at them before running out. He heard Foxy sigh, his curtains fluttering. Foxy was always sad that the cleaners never bothered with him, but Mikey cleaned him up once a week, so it was okay. Still, Freddy felt his thoughts wandering to _that night._ The night everything went wrong.

The night Goldy _**died.**_

"_Goldy! Stop!" He yelled, as the bear in question jumped on him, clawing at his fur, growling and screeching. Goldy seemed to not hear, attacking without hesitation, ripping his costume without a second thought. Bonnie and Chika came rushing in, halting with gasps of surprise at the sight before them. Bonnie was the first to shake himself away fro shock, grabbing Goldy around the waist and picking him up off Freddy, who didn't seem able to move to defend himself. Chika rushed over to Freddy, picking him up off the floor, brushing him off, but the bear seemed unresponsive, eyes blank and unseeing. Bonnie cringed at the squirming Goldy was doing in his arms, and jumped at the cracking sound that rung when Goldy's arm twisted the wrong way. Immediately, he opened the panel where their power buttons were, jolting slightly at the fact Goldy's AI chip wasn't there, before powering him down. He set Goldy down gently, before going to Chika and Freddy. Freddy's eyes slid over to the still form of his brother, and he ran to him, cradling him in his arms. His eyes locked onto the two figures in front of him, filled with anger, sadness, guilt, and betrayal. _

_He ran._

_He made it to the kitchen, somehow tiring as he ran, fear forcing his legs to move, faster than he ever had before. He sat, turning his baby brother around to see the power switch._

_And the empty AI slot._

_Bonnie and Chika finally ran in, gasping for a breath they didn't need. Freddy glared at Bonnie, eyes flickering to black, before slamming the bunny into the wall with a roar, holding him up with his hands._

"_WHERE IS IT!" He screamed, angry and sad and hurt and shaking, with hope diminishing fast, but he ignored it, because Bonnie had what could fix Goldy so Goldy was going to be_ _**fine**__. _

"_Where is what?!" Bonnie yelled back, shaking, metal endoskeleton groaning under the pressure of Freddy's hold._

_**SLAM!**_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT! GOLDY'S CHIP! YOU HAVE IT!" Freddy yelled a, slamming Bonnie against the wall once more._

"_I don't have it! It was gone when I turned Goldy off!" Bonnie yelled desperately, clawing at Freddy's wrists, Chika grabbing Freddy's arms. Freddy let Bonnie go, backing away slowly._

"_You... don't... have it…," Freddy trailed off, watching as Chka helped Bonnie up off the ground. His expression morphed back into anger as he walked back to Goldy, no, Goldy's __**suit.**_ "_Get OUT!" He screamed at them, tears falling, but he didn't know why because __**Goldy was going to be **__**fine.**_

_Sitting in the kitchen alone, he wished he could believe his own lies._

Freddy shut his eyes tightly at the memory, before staring at the curtains to Pirate's Cove, anger washing over him because if Foxy hadn't shown up then maybe-

No.

Foxy was not at fault, no matter how much he wanted it to be. He laughed bitterly, thinking of the day he had met Foxy.

Little did he know, Foxy was thinking of the same thing, and how Freddy's attitude towards him had changed throughout the years.

_He had just powered on, bright yellow eyes blinking as he took in his surroundings. A purple bunny with maroon eyes walked in, along with a yellow chicken… duck thing with purple eyes and a brown bear that had eyes that were dark blue. The first two walked up, the bear glaring from afar._

"_Hello, I am Bonnie bunny, and this is Chika the chicken. Freddy's behind us. What's your name?" Bonnie, Foxy recalled the name, asked while putting out his hand. A pre recorded response popped up in his head, but Foxy ignored it, grasping the bunny's hand with his own and shaking it before responding._

"_I be Foxy the Pirate, lad! It be pleasin' to meetcha'," He replied, wincing at the way Freddy seemed to snicker at his accent. Chika bounced up, smile wide, before giving him a big hug._

"_Welcome to the Fazbear family!" She exclaimed, and Foxy noted how Freddy grimaced at the name._

"_Thank ya lass, ye be too kind," He said, smiling his crooked pirate smile that was accustomed to his face._

"_Yeah, well don't feel too welcome just yet. I don't like newbies," Freddy growled, before walking out. Bonnie sighed, and Chika sent the bunny a worried glance, before shining an apologetic smile up at him._

"_Don't worry about Freddy, he's just been grumpy since a certain… incident, but he'll warm up to you! Don't worry!" She told him, and if he wasn't nervous before…_

_He was completely worried now._

It had taken a while, but Freddy _had _warmed up to him, finally telling him about Goldy. Though, for a moment, when Foxy's vision flickered to where Freddy was before the bite, right before his sight was lost, he could've sworn he saw the bear smile.

* * *

12:00am

* * *

Doll didn't say anything to him on the ride to Freddy's, something of which Mikey was grateful for. She looked beautiful, he noticed, even when her brown hair was in a frazzled bun and her red rimmed glasses were askew. She focused heavily on the road, occasionally cursing a dumb driver under her breath while she drove. Mikey had a hard time driving, his lack of focus due to the scars on his head making it a challenge, so he often walked, unless someone else was driving him. He shook his head, scars burning slightly when he thought about Vincent, the man who had started it all.

_Asshole._

He got out of the car, waving to Doll as he ran into the restaurant. Foxy was right in front of the door, and he yelped, cursing as he smacked his hurt hand on red fur.

"Ye alright lad? What happened to your hand?" Foxy asked, concern filling his features. Mikey smiled, but it came out more like a grimace.

"Don't worry about it. I just hurt myself when I was walking around this Vincent guy's house," He told him, waving him off with his good hand. He froze as Foxy's eyes went into a glare, one of a disappointed parent.

"YOU DID _WHAT?!"_

_Fuck. _


	4. And Make You Whole Again

Freddy stared at blue eyes, Goldy's eyes. He didn't know why he kept them, but he could never get rid of them. They were all that was left of his baby brother. He hated them, but loved them just the same. He wished Goldy had never come back online, because now he couldn't look at Mikey's familiar blue eyes, couldn't look at his sweet smile or listen to his childish laugh because it was all too similar to Goldy, all too bittersweet to enjoy. He jumped at the sound of Foxy's yell.

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_

He ran to the entrance, seeing Mikey cower under an enraged Foxy, the others coming in as well.

"Foxy, what's wrong?" Freddy asked gently, trying to calm the angered animatronic. Foxy's head whipped around to face him, eyes flickering to black for a moment before replying.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Mikey here went to _Vincent's_ house!" Foxy yelled, and they all gasped. Freddy dropped the two eyes he'd forgotten he'd been holding.

_"Michael Schmidt, **what**_ were you thinking!" Freddy roared in his most authoritative voice, and Mikey winced at how he said his full name.

"Vincent is a _bad man_, Mikey! He's the one that hurt Goldy!" Chika exclaimed, scolding him like he was a child, and Freddy flinching at the mention of the golden bear. Mikey chuckled bitterly.

"You're telling me? I nearly died in that house! Everything was purple and there were traps and…" He trailed off at the angry faces glaring at him, before realizing what he had said. "Whoops. Well, the cat's out of the bag now," He said, and Bonnie picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, walking to the office.

"You are going to stay here, until we think you should be allowed out!" He growled, and Mikey shivered at how angry he looked, before giving an indignant glare.

"You're not my mom, and I'm not three! You can't give me a time out!" He exclaimed, before flinching at the flickering eyes of Bonnie.

**"Try me."**

Mikey sat in his chair, and pouted.

* * *

1:00am

* * *

Bonnie watched Mikey fiddle with his hurt hand, wincing at the yelps of pain that followed. In truth, he was terrified for Mikey, how the boy always seemed to go through life recklessly, not caring about the consequences. It wasn't healthy for him, and Doll would be devastated if he died. Vincent, though they preferred to call him the purple man, had _killed_ Goldy, tried to attack Mikey when he was younger, and nearly succeeded in killing five children.

Thank God it was only nearly.

He'd taken out Goldy's endoskeleton from his suit, breaking some of it in the process, and lured children to the back of the restaurant. Luckily, Freddy had noticed the man leading them away, and stopped him. Bonnie shivered at the thought of what would've happened had the purple man not been stopped. Freddy had tried his best to fix Goldy, but he wasn't a mechanic. Sighing, he looked over to the office chair, and froze.

_It's empty._

Bonnie looked down the left hall, watching Mikey's retreating figure disappear from sight. He remembered something Mikey had said once, and found it fit his thoughts perfectly as he walked down the hall.

_Son of a bitch._

* * *

1:30am

* * *

Mikey chased after Goldy relentlessly as the bear moved to different areas of the restaurant. He knew he was going to get the biggest ass kicking of a lifetime when he got back, but he had to fix Goldy! Freddy would understand, so it'd be alright. He stopped at the entrance, watching as Goldy flickered above light blue animatronic eyes, before teleporting towards the backstage room. Mikey picked up the eyes, staring at them for a moment.

_These must be Goldy's. What are they doing here?_

He shrugged it off, walking to where Goldy had disappeared. The backstage room was as creepy as ever, with the noticeable absence of a particular suit. The door slammed shut behind him, and Mikey turned to Goldy standing in front of it.

He was trapped.

_Fuck._

* * *

2:00am

* * *

Mikey jumped back as Goldy lunged at him, finding this reminiscent of the time he had to fix the AI chip on Foxy, except he wasn't the one attacking. Goldy hit the wall with a bang, and Mikey grabbed him behind his back, taking a screwdriver out of his back pocket and unscrewing the panel for Goldy's power switch and AI chip. He put the AI chip in.

Goldy froze.

Mikey quickly turned him off, getting to work on fixing the damaged suit and endoskeleton. Goldy had lots of joints, making him very flexible, but a lot of the segments were too rusty to be used, so Mikey had to take them out, resulting in Goldy being shorter than originally. The eyes were the hardest, since most of the wires were broken and frayed. Luckily, he was in the backstage room, so he used some of Freddy's extra parts to replace the old ones. He gave the suit a good scrubbing, modifying it so it could adjust to the shorter height of the endoskeleton. There was an extra blue hat and bowtie, probably kept for old time's sake, so Mikey used them to replace the worn ones Goldy wore. Looking at his handiwork, he sighed, turning Goldy around and pushing the power button.

Light blue eyes flickered to life.

* * *

3:00am

* * *

Bonnie had told Freddy and the others to be on the lookout for Mikey, so Freddy walked around, trying to find him. Chika was searching the kitchen, Foxy around and in Pirate's Cove, and Bonnie the hallways. He went to the entrance, the room finally making him remember something.

He'd dropped Goldy's eyes.

All thoughts on Mikey forgotten, Freddy scrambled around the room, searching for, searching for those familiar eyes that he _needed_, needed them because he wanted to remember the days of laughing and happiness and innocence. He knew the others wouldn't dare touch them, because they knew they would feel his rage if he saw them with them. He stopped as his eyes wandered to backstage, ears straining to hear soft movements coming from behind the door.

_Mikey is missing too._

_**"MICHEAL!"**_

* * *

3:30am

* * *

Goldy jumped back with a yelp, and Mikey noticed how it sounded so childlike. Goldy started shaking, his whole endoskeleton rattling as he backed into the wall, whimpering in fear, eyes wide and bright.

"Don't take my eyes Mr. Guard , please! I need my eyes! I don't like the dark!" He begged, and Mikey felt a lump in his throat at the pleading tone that Goldy used. He took a tentative step forward, raising his hands in a peace-making gesture.

"Hey, kid, I'm not gonna take your eyes, okay? I just reinstalled them, after all," He said, and Goldy's eyes seemed to soften into confusion for a split second, before sharpening back into terror.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" He asked, and Mikey took another step, slowly inching toward him.

"Mike Schmidt. My friends call me Mikey, like your brother, Freddy," He said, and Goldy jolted at the name.

"You're friends with Freddy?" He said incredulously, and Mikey nodded.

"Why don't you sit down, so we can talk," He suggested, motioning to the table. Goldy nodded, walking slowly to sit, eyes never leaving Mikey's figure. "Kid, you've been out for a long time," Mikey began.

And he told him everything.

He told him about what had happened over the years, brushing away tears that formed in Goldy's eyes when he talked about Freddy and '87 and Foxy. Goldy was horrified about what happened to the night guards, furious about the owner's actions. "So, kid, what was it like all those years being locked up?" He asked after finishing. Goldy looked down to the ground, twiddling his thumbs and swing his legs back and forth. It was so adorably funny, Mikey almost laughed.

Almost.

"Well, it was like I was sleeping sometimes, hazy dreams coming to me. Then, it was like I was floating in darkness, and I… I couldn't see!" Goldy began, shaking, and Mikey rubbed circles on his back comfortingly. "I could hear though. Not very well, because I couldn't make out the words being said. Then, I sensed a human in the building. You! I thought you were the bad man, so I tried to make you go away," He finished. Mikey sighed.

"That man's long gone by now. He's dead," Mikey said, and Goldy let out what Mikey would call a sigh of relief.

"That's good. He was mean and scary, and always dressed in purple," Goldy said. Mikey jumped at his name being yelled.

_**"MICHEAL!"**_

_Shit._

"Was that Freddy? Why does he sound so angry?" Goldy asked.

"Well, Freddy didn't know I was fixing you up, and he kinda kept your eyes as a memento of you, because he thought you were dead," Mikey said quickly, hearing loud footsteps come towards the room. The door slammed open, revealing a _very_ pissed off Freddy.

"Micheal! Where are they?! I know you have them!" He yelled, and MIkey winced.

"I had to use them!" He yelled back, and Freddy growled.

"Use them?! Why would you use them?!" He roared, shaking in suppressed rage.

"Well, he couldn't leave me blind, could he?"

Freddy froze.

* * *

4:00am

* * *

Freddy turned his head to see a very alive Goldy standing in front of him, blue eyes sparkling.

_No._

Freddy didn't blink, couldn't because he was afraid that if he did, Goldy would disappear and he'd wake up from a twisted dream into harsh reality, even if there was hope in him that burned like acid through his chest. Goldy seemed shorter, a little shorter than Mikey, and Freddy knew that was wrong because even if there was the same golden fur and bright blue eyes, Goldy was taller than that.

_This is just a dream. A horrible dream._

"Freddy? It's me," Goldy whispered, fear slipping into his voice, and Freddy jolted.

_It's me._

Those few times he'd heard the words, he'd thought nothing of them, but they were important, because Goldy had been saying them all along, and they hadn't understood why.

He understood now.

Goldy had been calling, calling to them, trying to tell them he was alive, that he wanted to be fixed, and Mikey probably hadn't figured it out, but he'd fixed Goldy anyway, and Freddy blinked without thinking, mind screaming at how stupid he was, but when he opened his eyes Goldy was _still there_.

_He's still there._

Now Goldy was shuffling his feet nervously, just like he would do before they performed together all those years ago, before everything went wrong and Vincent showed up and Foxy came along.

"Freddy? I understand if you're mad. I mean, I did really bad things, so it's be okay if you don't want me around," Goldy said, looking up shyly, one of his eyes hidden beneath bangs, and Freddy was shocked because Goldy thought he didn't _want_ him, his _little brother_, and that he was angry at him because of what a horrible man did to him. Mikey looked up to him, eyes filled with apprehension and a bit of confusion, and then Freddy's thoughts were put together like a puzzle, his dark blue eyes drinking in the familiar figure that he had missed for so long, anger at Foxy that he'd hidden away disappearing and love filling his face. He swept Goldy up into a hug, pulling him off the ground, feeling the soft fur on his own, hearing the soft laughter that rang like bells in his ears, eyes flickering over to Mikey for only a second, seeing his wide smile, and tears fell down Freddy's face because Goldy was _fine_.

_Goldy_ was _fine._

* * *

4:30am

* * *

Freddy set Goldy down, hands lingering by his face for only a moment, before looking to Mikey, who still had a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Mikey, for fixing him," He said, voice box nearly glitching out with the raw emotion he was feeling. He didn't thank Mikey for fixing himself, for taking the cold shell he'd wrapped around himself off and making him hope again, because he didn't need to.

Mikey already knew

"Don't worry about it. It's just what friends do, right?" He replied, and Freddy smiled warmly in response.

"Hey, Freddy? Can I see the others? I want to let them know I'm okay," Goldy asked, and Freddy nodded, not able to speak because if he did he'd start crying again. They walked out to the stage, finding the other there, and Bonnie jumped in shock at Goldy's appearance, Chika's eyes widening for a moment before both ran to meet him, hugging him tightly, exclaims of joy being said as they acquainted themselves. Foxy went over to Mikey, trying to hide himself from the heartfelt moment that he didn't belong to, before Goldy came up to him with a smile.

"Hi! Are you Foxy?" He asked, voice sweet and kind. Foxy backed up, startled, before smiling back.

"Of course lad! I be Foxy the Pirate!" He exclaimed, and Goldy's eyes brightened.

"A pirate fox! That's so cool! What do you do?" Goldy was begging for answers, for a story, and Foxy felt something warm in his chest and he realized it was love, the feeling of belonging instead of the feeling of being an outcast, of being different. He laughed heartily, looking down on the small bear with warm eyes, and it was just like when he performed for kids, the adoration and wonder and joy that Goldy had that made his golden fur shine with excitement.

"I do what all pirate's do! I travel 'cross the seven seas!" Foxy began, weaving a tale of adventure as Mikey and the other watched, everyone enthralled into the story as they listened. Freddy let out a sigh of content, looking over to the others, who were sword fighting, Bonnie, Chika and Goldy on one side, Foxy and Mikey on the other. Mikey tossed him a sword, which he caught easily, and motioned for him to come. He walked over, smiling. He felt happy and warm and loved.

He felt whole.

* * *

5:40am

* * *

Goldy looked down sadly at his feet as the night ended, along with Foxy's story and sword fighting.

"Sorry kid, but you can't be out when the restaurant opens," Mikey told him, as much as it pained him to do so. Goldy sighed, fiddling with his bowtie.

"I know. It's my fault anyway. I hurt that lady an-" Freddy cut Goldy off.

"Goldy, it wasn't your fault. It was the purple man's fault. _He_ messed with your systems. It was _his_ fault," Freddy insisted, eyes filled with resoluteness. Goldy trembled, shaking like he wanted to cry.

"B...But I hurt the lady! She'll hate me forever now!" He cried, burying his head in his hands. Mikey moved Goldy's hands away, and took off his hat, revealing his scars.

"I wouldn't be so sure. After all, I forgave Foxy, didn't I?" He told him, and Goldy nodded, eyes scanning the stitches and scars that adorned Mikey's head. Foxy walked up, tenseness still in his shoulders, not used to being older than someone, in a mental sense at least.

"Ya know, ye could stay with me in me cove during the day," He offered, and Goldy jumped with joy.

"Really?! Yaaaaay!" He exclaimed, jumping up and running through the purple curtains. Mikey chuckled at the sight. Foxy walked after Goldy, Freddy watching carefully, before he and the others went on stage. Mikey began to walk out of the building, but Freddy called out his name.

"I… I just wanted to say thanks. Again. For everything you've done for us," He said, and for a moment, his voice sounded just as flustered as Goldy's when he was nervous. Mikey smiled.

"Don't mention it," He replied, and he walked out, hopping into his car to meet Doll with a smile. He looked up at the sky as the golden sun began to rise.

_Ya know, gold's a great color._

He laughed, ignoring the weird look from Doll, as he was driven home.

_**Fuck** purple._

* * *

6:00am


End file.
